Seasons
by Skovko
Summary: Jey Uso meets a woman named May at a show and chooses to cheat on his wife with her just as she cheats on her husband with Jey. He leaves next day with a promise in his own mind about finding his way back to her when they get back to her town. (The story travels through the four seasons with a meeting between them for each season.)
1. Spring

Jey looked out the window and enjoyed seeing the sun rise. Spring had arrived and the sun was kind, warm and beautiful on this particular morning, or maybe it was just his good mood that made everything seem a little better.

He heard her stir in the bed behind him and turned his head to look at her. Her light brown eyes looked up at him and she had a little smile on her face. She could definately compare with the sun when it came to looking warm and beautiful.

"Good morning," she said, her voice drawing him right back in like the night before.

He walked over to her, sat on the edge of the bed next to her with his body twisted so he could look at her. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned down.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered just before capturing her lips in a kiss.

He had to have her again. The three times he had already had the pleasure of her body the night before just wasn't enough. He didn't have much time left with her and he just wanted to feel her one more time.

He removed the covers to reveal her still naked body. He maneuvered himself out of his boxers without breaking the kiss and quickly placed himself between her legs. He sat on his knees, still kissing her, while his hand made its way down between her legs. She was already wet and he slid in two fingers with ease, dragging a muffled moan from her mouth into his. He smirked against her lips as he started moving his fingers, drawing moan after moan from her, until she finally screamed like he wanted her to. He felt her cum around his fingers while he caught her bottom lip with his teeth and just listened to the beautiful noises she could make.

He removed his fingers but she didn't get a chance to recover before he pushed his dick inside her.

"God, May, you feel so good," he moaned as he started thrusting into her.

He couldn't last long, not with her feeling so good and just doing everything right. He tried to hold back, just long enough to push her over the edge one more time, one last time, and he managed. As her walls squeezed him tight, they also demanded his cum, and he willingly gave it to her.

After a shower together they found themselves sitting fully dressed on the bed next to each other, just enjoying their last moments together, before they would have to go their seperate ways. He took her hand and looked down at her wedding ring. He wondered if she felt bad about cheating on her husband. He kind of felt bad about cheating on his wife. Up until last night the thought had never crossed his mind but when he laid eyes on her during the show, he knew he had to have her. Cheating, yes, but he would do it all over again. She was perfect.

"I've really enjoyed being with you, May," he finally said.  
"I've enjoyed it too," she said and smiled.  
"Can I maybe call you or something when we come through this town again?" He asked.  
"Sure. Give me your phone," she said.

He handed it to her and she quickly entered her phonenumber in his contacts. He felt a little better knowing he would always be able to reach her. He had no idea what it was about her but he knew he wanted more.


	2. Summer

He had tried so hard to resist and he had managed to do so all the way up till the actual day, but the morning leading up to the show he couldn't resist anymore. She had never left his mind and now that Summer had rolled around and they were back in her town, he had to see her again. He took out his phone and called her.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

Her sweet voice made him close his eyes for a brief second as memories of their night together washed over him.

"Hey May, it's Jey," he finally said.  
"Hi Jey, I was wondering when you'd call," she said, her smile clearly being heard in her voice.  
"I was just wondering if you're coming to the show tonight," he said, knowing he sounded like a dumb schoolboy.  
"Of course I am," she said.  
"Do you... do you wanna meet up afterwards?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'd like that," she answered.  
"Same spot where we met last time? Under the big tree?" He asked.  
"I'll be there," she answered.

He hung up and his mind wandered back to the last time. He had seen her at the show and in that moment he knew what perfection looked like. He had never thought he'd see her again but later that night when he couldn't sleep and had gone for a walk in a near by park, he had come across her again. She was standing under a big tree in the park, just watching the night go by.

Hours later he was walking towards the same tree and there she was, just as perfect as he remembered, stealing his breath, his soul and his heart with one look. He walked straight towards her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It was like time stood still, like three months hadn't passed by, like she had always been there for him.

He had no memory of them walking to his hotel or getting naked inside his room. It was like she took away everything the moment his lips met hers under the tree until he suddenly found himself naked in bed, lying on his back while she pleasured him with her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair, moaned at her, whispered her name, told her how much he had missed her.

She stopped before he came, gave him a dirty look as she crawled up to straddle him, and he saw stars as she let herself slide down on his dick. This woman was pure magic. He held on to her hips as he watched her move on top of him. Even her movements were perfection. He let one of his hands slide between them to rub her clit with his thumb. He watched her as she closed her eyes and cried out her orgasm on top of him, smirking to himself, just wanting to feel her again and again, and he would later, but for now he let himself go too.

Next morning they sat next to each other on bed, embracing their last few moments together like last time, just holding each other's hands. She leaned her head in on his shoulder with a little sigh.

"You have two sons, right?" She asked.  
"Someone did her homework," he chuckled.  
"I always wanted a son too. I have two daughters," she said.

A hint of jealousy went through him. He knew she was married and so was he so he really shouldn't be feeling like this but he couldn't help it. And she had children too. It was almost too much to bear.

"There's still time to get more children. You're still young," he said, silently picturing himself as the father to a third son with her in his mind.  
"My husband doesn't want more children. He says our family is perfect as it is," she said.  
"It can't be that perfect since you're here with me," he said.

She moved her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"It isn't but he isn't a bad guy. I'm the bad guy here. I'm the one cheating," she said.

He grabbed her behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're perfect," he whispered.


	3. Autumn

Autumn had arrived and there he was back in her town. Since their last meeting they had been texting now and then, slowly getting to know each other a little better. His feelings were starting to run a little deeper for her. She was still perfection in his eyes and who didn't want a piece of perfection in their life? He was just happy she seemed to want him just as bad as he wanted her.

As the last two times they had met up under the tree in the park. He had held on tight to her hand as they walked through the darkness to his hotel. He had taken his time undressing her and kissing every part of her body, exploring and getting to know it even better, wanting to remember every little inch of her.

He laid behind her, both of them on their sides, as he slowly thrust into her, taking his time with her, wanting to hear and feel her cum again and again. He could never get enough of her sounds, the feeling of her body shivering, never get enough of her.

So he kept going slow as tormenting as it might be but he didn't wanna cum. Not now at least. He wanted to wear her out, show her what kind of a man he could be and just how much pleasure he could give her. With his hand in front of her, his fingers playing with her clit, his lips and teeth roaming on her neck and shoulders, he made her cum five times until she finally begged him to cum too. Anything she wanted. He sped up, finally allowing himself to go over the edge too.

He held her close and chuckled.

"Too much for you?" He teased.  
"You're too damn good," she answered.  
"That's something a man likes to hear," he said and kissed her neck.

He rolled her over on her back and captured her lips in a short kiss.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he murmured before kissing her again.

It was so hard letting her go the next day. He wanted to stay, he wanted her to come along, he wanted to be with her. He didn't let her in on all his thoughts. He just kissed her goodbye as always and swore he'd see her again when he came back around.


	4. Winter

He watched her standing under the tree, trying to pull her coat tighter around her, as the snow was falling down on her. Winter had truly arrived and it was a cold night. She looked like an angel standing in the snow waiting for him. A perfect angel, his perfect angel.

She had seemed off the last two weeks when they texted and he had a feeling it might have something to do with the same thoughts constantly on his mind. He needed to tell her what he felt, that this was more than an affair to him, that he wanted to be with her. He wanted to leave his wife and start a new life with her. He couldn't keep lying like this. His kids didn't deserve it, his wife didn't deserve it, and May sure as hell didn't deserve it. She deserved stability and love, things that he was ready to give her.

She seemed different, a bit more angry perhaps, as she threw herself at him in his hotel room, tearing his clothes off fast, her own clothes following shortly after. He bit his lip and just watched her, perfect as always, as she walked over to the bed and placed herself on her hands and knees, looking back at him with begging eyes.

Who was he do deny her? He couldn't. He never would be able to. He knew that now. He hurried towards her, placed himself behind her and pushed his dick inside. She thrust back towards him, silently begging him to fuck the living daylights out of her, so he grabbed her hips and did as she wanted.

He went crazy on her, thrusting in fast and hard, drawing out screams and cries from her as he made her cum twice before he couldn't hold back any longer himself and came too. He collapsed down next to her with a stupid grin on his face. She snuggled up on his arm and in that moment he felt more happy than he could ever remember being.

She was already dressed when he woke up the next day. She stood in the middle of the floor, just watching him as if she had waited for him to wake up. Even through sleepy eyes she looked perfect. He had to tell her and he had to tell her now. He sat up and looked at her.

"I wanna talk to you about something," he said.  
"Me too. This... you and me... we can't go on. This was the last time," she said.

His heart dropped. Not what he had expected to hear.

"Why?" The word came out as a whisper.  
"My husband has been offered a higher position in the company. They're expanding to China and wants him to go there to be the boss," she answered.  
"So you're moving to China?" He asked shocked.  
"Yeah, it's for the better. We need to be a family, him and I and our daughters. I'm tearing our family apart by seeing you," she said.  
"But you'll be so alone there," he tried.  
"Maybe, maybe not. I have to give it a try," she said.

He just nodded. He couldn't get another word out as he felt his heart break. She walked over to him, bowed down, took his hands and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for this year. It's something I'll always treasure," she said.  
"You're welcome," he said dumbfounded.

She let go off his hands, stood back up, gave him one last look and then turned around and walked out of the room. He watched her leave. He didn't try to stop her even though he wanted nothing more than to run after her, pull her into his arms and refuse to let go. He realized there was something about the old saying. Perfection has its price.


End file.
